


Reproductive

by Ending_To_Begin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quintessons - Freeform, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, dark headcanons, dark themes, headcanon city, i don't know if it counts as Transformer are... well... transformers, mentioned body horror, plot after porn, reference to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: Hot Rod and Arcee are now a unit, leaving Springer single for a time... Ends up right where he should be, with Kup.Kup knows something Springer doesn't, and doesn't stop him in time.Now faces biggest dilemma of his existence.





	1. Easy!!

**Author's Note:**

> My work is not beta-ed. Any tips feel free :D
> 
> Updated tags :3

Kup arched, simultaneously trying to get less and more of his partner.

 

"Ah! E-easy kid! Y-you're gonna ac-"

 

Kup gasped as Springer thrust hard, hitting near all of Kup's sensitive nodes and nosing an area the veteran usually never had to worry about with his berthmates.

The older wrecker felt his valve clench down and ripple, nearing overload. Springer was just the right length to keep nudging an extra sensory net at the far end of his swollen valve, and the damn bastard wasn't even fully charged yet. If he kept it up, there was no way Kup would be able to keep dormant protocols from activating. The warnings were already pinging at him.

How the mech managed to penetrate that far and open him up with his girth this time was a mystery to Kup. He and Springer had hit the berth together many times before, but the green wrecker had never managed to push in so deep, fully aroused or no. Kup had the sneaking suspicion that it was because they were normally both overcharged- something that  _ could _ deplete a mech's ability to perform to his full potential... But if that was the case, Springer had WAY more potential than he bargained for.

 

"Ah! Spri-AH! Sl-nnh!~"

 

Kup choked on his protests, despite his desperation to ward Springer off. The mech's spike sliding easily along and lighting each node as it passed was sooo good. His spike swelling slightly as the charge steadily built between them wasn't helping Kup find his voice either. The teal mech was actually having an extremely difficult time concentrating.

 

Springer thrust forward harshly again, pushing until he was fully hilted and the tip of his spike was mere millimeters from the small, suddenly  _ open _ channel Kup was desperately trying to keep it from.

Primus, if he did that again... 

 

The green mech began pulling back and Kup trembled, clinging to his fellow wrecker's shoulder plates for dear life. His knees dug into Springer's sides, but he didn't have the strength to impede the larger mech.

 

"Sp-ring.. er..!!!"

 

It was no use. With Springer pressed into his chassis and venting/moaning loudly in his audio, Kup didn't stand a chance. He had no voice to tell Springer to hold back, they were too close.

 

Springer rammed into Kup so violently the veteran immediately overloaded, much harder than he had in a very long time. His mouth opened on a silent cry. His head fell back as he arched to an extreme angle, charge zinging through his system so fast it made him dizzy.

Kup's valve rippling around his spike and his mentor's calipers clenching down almost painfully as they were drove Springer's own charge to its peak. The green wrecker couldn't remember ever being pulled so deep into a valve before, and the fact that it was  _ Kup's _ was all he needed for the heat in his abdomen to pulse out in a hot stream of transfluid.

 

The extra pressure from Springer filling him up was too much. Kup didn't even manage a final cry as his system forcibly shut down, overload still wracking both of their frames.


	2. Shocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These kids don't know half their history do they?

Kup heard his system beep quietly as he came back online. His entire body was tingling, but somehow he doubted it was just because he had experienced an amazing overload.

Doing a private internal sweep on his resetting systems only confirmed his suspicions.

 

"Ah, slag..."

 

The next thing the veteran registered was Springer's digits tracing up and down his spinal strut. 

Kup was no longer on his back... Springer must've-

 

"Slag," the younger mech teased, interrupting his thoughts," really? That's the first thing that comes to mind as you reboot? Not 'nicely done, Springer' or 'Primus that was good'?"

 

The green mech laughed, his digits dipping towards Kup's hip.

 

"Heck, I'd even take just ' _ Primus _ ,' but-"

 

Kup growled and rolled over, opening his optics to bat Springer's teasing servo away. The older mech winced, only then registering a slight raw soreness that pulsed deep within his interface equipment. Yep... They had gone too far.

 

Springer's teasing vanished behind honest concern.

 

"Hey," he hummed gently, "easy oldtimer... Let your system adjust, that was quite an overload you had there."

 

Kup's only response was to scowl and force himself up into a sitting position, his back to his partner and em field pulled in tight, revealing nothing. He panted quietly, an uncomfortable  _ full _ feeling present in his abdomen. For a moment he wondered if Springer had closed his interface equipment without cleaning him up or letting his system purge the excess fluid first, but a glance down to his spotless legs told him otherwise. Springer wasnt usually the type to do that anyway. Despite being a slightly obnoxious ruffian, he was always caring and gentle when it counted. The conformation of being clean was yet another sign Kup didn't want... He had been out for at least a klik, if not several, as his system had adjusted.

 

"Of all the dirty fraggin'..."

 

Kup was so flustered he couldn't even think of good curses to fling.

A gentle servo on his shoulder made Kup jump.

 

"I- woah, hey.. Are you alright Kup?"

 

Kup snorted. It was like the kid had no idea what he- what  _ THEY _ \- had just done. That or he just didn't care.

The latter idea made Kup bristle and wrench his shoulder from Springer's reach.

 

" _ Fine _ , kid," he spat, unable to look back at his companion, "if you count invaded and uncomfortable."

 

He heard the distinct sound of a hitching vent. 

Wait, why was Springer reacting as if Kup had just backhanded him? Did he really want a sparkling  _ that _ bad? So much that he was willing to forgo all discussion and force it upon Kup without warning?

 

"Kup," Springer said shakily after a small bit of uncomfortable silence," if I hurt you, I am truly sorry."

 

Springer's tone warranted a glance over a teal shoulder. He looked worried, genuinely sorry, and a bit frightened.

The old vet immediately softened, a quiet vent leaving his system.

In his slight delirium he had forgotten... The huge mech was so much younger than he was. He couldn't possibly know...

 

Kup looked back to his lap, considering for a moment. He could just terminate it now... Override programming and codes and purge it before the rest of his system caught up. He could be a coward and run (so to speak) from the conversation that was coming... Just tell Springer he was delirious from such a great overload and leave it at that. It wasn't exactly a lie...

 

The gentle servo returning to his shoulder broke Kup's train of thought, and his hardened warrior's resolve went right along with it.

 

The old mech let out a very shaky vent, almost deflating at the release of pressure.

 

"What... What do you know about interfacing, kid?"

 

The servo on his shoulder tightened and Kup looked back to discover the green mech's confused faceplates had gone a bit pink.

 

"Uh... Do.. Do you want me to describe it to you??"

 

Kup chuckled, allowing Springer to relax ever so slightly.

 

"No," he said quietly, " _ I _ know what it  _ is _ , but tell me... What is it for?"

 

Springer's confusion grew.

 

"Uh... It's... It's for... Letting off steam? Frag, I dunno, Kup! What's this all about?"

 

The veteran cracked a smile, the thought of immediate termination back at the forefront of his processor. Mechs these days... They had no idea what their world was based off of or how it had evolved. No ideas of the dirty tricks their creators had bestowed upon their creations.

 

Shoving the seemingly more pleasant option back, Kup sighed again.

 

"Okay... Tell me what you know about sparklings. How are they produced?"

 

If Springer looked lost before, he was now utterly dumbfounded, faceplates glowing an even brighter pink.

 

"Uhhh well... I know that some were created by the matrix... Some cold constructed, and some sparks were actually harvested and introduced to our organic metal... A-and that new sparks can occasionally be produced by... By two bots becoming sparkbonded..."

 

Kup nodded, waiting for Springer to continue. When he did not, the veteran cast a tired optic to his green companion.

 

"Right you are," he said eventually," but you're missing something."

 

Springer's face went blank. "I am?"

 

Shaking his head, it was Kup's turn to have his face heat in embarrassment.

 

"Yeah... If I tell ya though, it's gonna sound crazy."

 

Springers digits flexed on Kup's shoulder before the green mech turned his mentor to face him. Kup allowed him to, but didn't meet Springer's bright optics.

 

"Hey," Springer called gently, "don't tell me you want t-to..."

 

The wrecker took a deep breath.

 

"Are you wanting to bond. With. Me?"

 

Kup almost laughed. Almost.

 

Shaking his head and the sudden smile from his derma he replied with a simple, "That's... not it."

 

Springer's confused expression returned.

 

"... Are you saying you've... Bonded with someone else and are... Are  _ regretting _ ?"

 

This time Kup couldn't stop himself.

 

"Geez, kid," he laughed, "you really are a fraggin', one of a kind blockhead!" 

 

Springer stared at Kup as if to ask 'well, are you?'

 

Kup shook his head.

 

"No, no... I'm not bonded to anybody- my spark is mine and mine alone and it's gonna stay that way until-"

 

The old mech paused, nearly regretting starting the conversation in the first place.. But he couldn't stop now.

 

"-until I find the right.. Uh.. You know..." He mumbled the finish, but Kup was certain Springer got the point.

 

The green mech trailed his digits down Kup's arm until their servos met. Squeezing at the back of Kup's, Springer followed his gentle actions with an open expression.

 

"Then what is it, Kup? I don't understand..."

 

Kup sighed again. 

 

"Settle in for an old story, lad," he said quietly. "You'll have your answer once I've finished."

 

Springer blinked and shifted, but did not otherwise protest.


	3. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kup tells Springer history long forgotten.
> 
> Violence and Graphic Descriptions incoming.

"We all now know of the quintesson's initial creation of machine slaves to do their bidding... But many of the events that followed are still unclear to most. 

The few things that are common knowledge are things like how the matrix can produce sparks, how mechs are cold constructed or produced by introducing a spark to organic metal, and all that scrap... But there are several things we've forgotten... Things our creators intended never to allow us knowledge of, but some remembered (and even if they hadn't, we've continued to freely evolve beyond that once tight control).

 

....

 

The quints were ousted from Cybertron eventually, not before several generations of rebellious bots had been produced, of course. Before the  _ final _ rebellion, however, our creators came up with some creative ways to force us into submission time and time again.

 

Sometimes it was the use of specialized coding to keep bots in line, (the easiest form to override) other times it was mass upgrades and/or downgrades to make the bots easier to control... And other times still as our ancestors evolved a sense of self, it was a combination of these tactics coupled with severe torture, pain, and punishment put on public display...

 

One such occurrence of quintesson manipulation to try and gain control was the modification of our base CNA to include... The ability to reproduce.

 

They did this a few times- having many bouts of trial and error- tearing mechs apart in public showcases, and modifying their frames and programming to allow them to carry/produce new mechs.

 

One of the first successful trials that they implemented on worker and war machine alike was spark bonding- though it was much different then than it is now.

Back then it was an extremely painful process that was activated randomly by a line of code if two compatible bots crossed paths. It caused the mechs in question to tear through their chests and expose their power core, which they then proceeded to merge. The surge was so powerful, it often left both bots as nothing more than mindless drones, but it always produced a new spark- filled with both of the parent's CNA, and, sometimes, with their memories.

 

It was so painful, humiliating, and gruesome to witness that it forced many a mech to fear even looking at his fellow bots, for a time. The problems with such a thing arose when workers feared looking to or bonding with workers, and war machines feared looking at war machines, but they didn't fear one another, thinking their coding and differences were too great. This overlooked flaw created the first hybrids of worker and machine, creating a new race of bots that had both mind and brawn.

The quintessons ignored it at first, thinking nothing of it and placing the new mechs where they best seemed suited, but after a while, they became unpredictable and it led to an uprising. Mechs started bonding at rapid rates, seeking out a partner at all costs... willing to sacrifice their lives if it meant their offspring would be able to overthrow their 'masters.'

 

It got so out of hand the quints were forced to shut the programming down, but there was nothing they could do to completely remove it.

They destroyed as many of the hybrids as they could find and stifled the uprising fairly quickly, but they needed a new form of fear to push the remaining slaves down, and they needed to restore the numbers they had been forced to deplete.

 

Thus the second option came about. Many unspeakable experiments were performed on bots, but eventually their scientists made a breakthrough that allowed workers and machines to clone themselves without the need for any excess power, material, or any form of bonding.

It was described as a form of 'budding' where a mech's CNA could be forced to duplicate rapidly within his chassis and eventually burst out as a new, if slightly smaller, machine... The only downside was the mech's spark had to split in order for the new sparkling to be able to function with a mind. It also depleted the intelligence and the abilities of whichever mech they chose to do it. Perfect, right? Make the slaves mindless while mass producing them without wasting new materials.

The flaw in THAT came as the quints made each mech they chose produce too many new offspring, rendering most too stupid to perform even the most basic of tasks.

The program was also shut down. 

A dark age fell over Cybertron as the quintessons struggled to rebuild their slaves with  _ something _ of intelligence in mind.

...

The third and final trait they forced into our CNA and basic functions came much later, after a sort of 'peace' if you will.

The quints had begun to grow bored with their machines, and concerns were growing about a slight drop in traditional worker/machine creation and productivity... So they began to look at organics as a form of free slavery, if only they could upgrade them with robotic parts.

As you know, this did not end well for the quints and they were forced to cease their experimentation, but they did take one thing away from their failed technorganics: The organic's methods of reproduction.

Yes.. The quints had discovered how to force slaves to merge their CNA and a tiny portion of their sparks to produce offspring... They tweaked our ancestors' systems in such a way that they could separate a small portion of their spark without damaging their memories or functions for long... Their systems would be able to easily compensate and restore the energy they had lost without ill effect.

 

As ever, there were experiments and much trial and error to figure out how to allow the process to flourish independently, but eventually they settled on one of the most common designs in the biological kingdom... The spike and the valve.

This gave rise to Cybertron's first genders. 

Though all bots were fitted with the same components, personality differences led to distinctions of fem and mech.

The peculiarity actually amused the quints, and they twisted it to their advantage. They made the ones who identified as more feminine remain small and forced many a mech to upgrade to bulkier forms...

The quints regulated the interfacing of their slaves heavily, often pairing huge war machines with petite working class bots and made it nearly impossible for workers or war machines to... reproduce on their own... Fem and fem, or fem and averaged sized mech would RARELY, if ever, be able to activate the systems within each other.

Reproduction was initially designed to be brutal on the smaller bots, a form of torture and punishment to instil fear in any who dared to try and rebel, but it backfired...

With the distinctions of class and gender and something to protect (the innocence of some bots, if you will), the slaves rose up again, this time with such diversity and unpredictable patterning that it finally drove the quints from our home planet...

 

...

 

Now... You may be wondering why this is no longer common knowledge today... Well that is because, at the time, only the quints knew how to properly care for any bot impregnated with a new sparkling and ensure a safe delivery... Droves of fems along with their sparklings ceased to function due to complications and improper delivery... Their frames were so petite that the extra spark that grew in their housing could overwhelm and override basic programming, or prematurely burn through internal and external structure alike... Thus our ancestors themselves were forced to find a way to deactivate the functions as best they could... and the knowledge was lost to history and war..."


	4. Nearly Impossible... Nearly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springer's continued education.
> 
> Also a bit graphic/dark.

Springer's blank stare was starting to become uncomfortable, but Kup didn't dare break the silence. He had just unloaded a hefty amount of information on the younger mech. He needed time to process it and then process just which question he should ask first.

 

The teal mech looked away, resisting the urge to vent too loudly. Springer was a smart kid... He'd figure it out.

 

"Alright...." The green mech said slowly, "so what does that have to do with us, and here and now?"

 

Or maybe not.

 

Hysterical laughter bubbled up from Kup's core and he found himself unable to stop it.

 

"Weren't you paying attention, lad?" he giggled, grasping at his side with his free arm to keep his plates from rattling. 

 

Springer nodded, "well... Yes... I didn't know about, well...  _ Any _ of that.. But what's it got to do with anything? How do you know all this...?

Kup, are you alright?"

 

Wheezing, Kup allowed his internal system to bring up his termination program. If the kid was this dumb, he should probably just let this one go.

But then again...

Another alert pinged at Kup, silencing his laughter and stalling his intake completely.

 

"Ah slag," he cursed quietly.

 

Springer's servo tightened on Kup's, making him aware that the green wrecker hadn't moved since Kup had started talking.

 

Unwrapping his free arm from his rib struts, Kup waved away any forthcoming comment from Springer and silently focused on the three conflicting alerts he had pinging at him.

 

One was his option for immediate termination, and the others... 

His system was registering/implementing an  _ old _ line of code that had become active; parental instincts due to one specific occurance- a new energy that had sparked within his incubation chamber.

 

Kup contemplated for a nano-klik longer before giving in. He shut down his terminal program and allowed the other to stay in place. He had waited too long. He'd get sick if he tried it then and there.

 

He'd have to try and terminate later, in private, if need be... He'd need Perceptor or First Aid's help to do it. Or if he was REALLY desperate later on, he always had the option of picking on one of his larger allies and getting into a serious brawl to expell-

 

Kup winced, his newly activated programming protesting the dark thoughts.

Right... Only if he was desperate.

  
  


"Kup..."

 

Said mech jumped and looked to his companion. How was he going to explain this? Kup knew about so much and had done some incredibly wild things, but this... This was new even for him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared, but it there was no use in being a coward and backing out now.

 

"Hey," Springer whispered, "it's alright. Kup..."

 

The larger mech pulled Kup into his embrace and Kup let him. He must have looked mortified if Springer was reacting in such a way.

 

"Hey... It's okay... Whatever it is Kup, it's okay.. It's alright.. Shhh.."

 

A muffled sob reached Kup's audio and he flushed with embarrassment realizing it was his. He couldn't tell if he was happy for this little fluke or if he was more afraid of the implications.

 

He hiccuped a laugh, hugging Springer back and dropping his helm onto the green wrecker's chest plate. He felt ridiculous, but it was... Nice to be held. Probably a side effect of the activated program.

 

Springer had begun rocking their frames quietly as he soothed Kup and the teal mech chastised himself for not noticing it right away. He was a wreck already and he hadn't even told Springer what the hell was wrong with him.

Primus knew the kid could react in a variety of ways. Kup found he was dreading an outcome involving Springer's discomfort. He didn't want to be alone in this... But he knew it was a possibility, even if their relationship had blossomed into something more than casual, drunken interfacing to ward off stings of rejection elsewhere (or in Kup's case, a secret loneliness he rarely seemed to be able to shake).

 

Kup hiccupped again and Springer leaned away, sensing the older mech's intention to do so, but he kept his arms wrapped around Kup- servos bracing against back strut and shoulder plate alike.

 

Kup took a deep breath and gritted his dentae. He couldn't even meet the mech's eyes.

 

"You... You asked me what my story had to do with anything- particularly regarding... This.. Here and now..."

 

He felt Springer nod. One of the green wrecker's servos moved to rest under Kup's chin and tilted his head back so they could lock optics.

 

"Yes... I did ask that.. But, Kup.. If it upsets you, you don't have to tell me. Whatever it was I did to trigger this... I apologize."

 

Kup averted his own blue optics, but didn't move his chin from Springer's digits.

 

"Heh," he muttered, " no need to apologize, kid.. If anything I owe  _ you _ one..."

 

Springer opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but Kup didn't let him utter another syllable.

 

"None of the programming and changes the quintessons forced upon our ancestors could be deactivated or removed... Not a single byte. That was passed from generation to generation whether they wanted it to be or not..."

 

Kup swallowed audibly, his glossa sitting heavily in his mouth.

 

"Which means... Technically every bot has the potential to produce sparklings through several different means..."

 

"Riiight...?," Springer replied, obviously asking Kup to continue.

 

Another laugh burst from Kup and he rolled his optics. He reached up and grabbed Springer's servo, removing it from his chin before guiding the mechs digits to the lower part of his abdomen and making them press gently against smooth plating.

 

Kup opened his em field back up, brushing against Springer's, and sent a quiet request for Springer to do a sweep in the area his servo now rested.

 

Springer looked surprised, but complied, waiting until Kup lowered his automatic defenses for him.

 

A nano-klik later and the wrecker gasped loudly.

 

"T-there's... A  _ spark _ ! .. I think...  It's so  _ tiny _ ..."

 

Springer shifted his servo to press flat against Kup's paneling and moved his other to rest on Kup's back directly opposite. 

He had to move up on his knees to allow Springer his hold, but Kup didn't protest. It was a good tactic, allowing feedback to be read by two sensors instead of just one. It prevented mistakes.

 

Another, much quieter, gasp sounded from Springer and he moved back to stare at his mentor.

 

"Who...?," he asked in a hushed tone, noting Kup's exasperated blush. "I-I mean no invasion, but why didn't you warn me before we... 

Kup, if I had known, I would've held back!"

 

Rolling his optics once more, Kup turned one of his famous glares on the wrecker.

 

"I didn't tell you about it before," he snorted, "because-"

 

"Because you didn't  _ want _ me to hold back, I know... You like it when mechs give their all, but Primus, Kup! I could've hurt you- both of you!"

 

Kup's expression darkened.

 

"Are you gonna let me explain, or am I gonna have to give you a once over to get you ta keep your mouth shut?"

 

Springer flattened his lip plates into a fine line.

 

"That's more like it.

... And I didn't say anything before because it  _ wasn't there _ ."

 

Kup's angry hiss was halted by Springer's dumbfounded expression.

The green wrecker blinked down at the teal mech he held between his servos.

 

"What...?"

 

Kup pinched his olfactory sensor between two digits.

 

"Really? You still don't get it?"

 

Kup made to move out of Springer's grip, but he stopped him.

 

"Wait... I don't understand... You said that two working class mechs couldn't interface and produce a sparkling... That only fems forced to interface with the war machines managed that.. Aaaand weren't the working slaves ancestors to Autobots and war machines ancestors to decepticons?"

 

The old veteran huffed. "No, I didn't say that."

 

"But-"

 

Kup immediately shoved his servo over Springer's mouth plates, silencing him.

 

"I  _ said _ that it was  _ nearly _ impossible for fem and fem, or fem and  _ average sized mech _ to reproduce that way, and that the quints  _ often _ paired small fems and war machines... You know, for amusement and fear factor for rebels... Not that two working class bots (aka Autobots) or that two war machine class bots (aka decepticons)  _ couldn't at all _ , just that it was  _ difficult _ ."

 

Kup worked his jaw for a moment, considering his next comment.

 

"If you haven't noticed," he said pointedly, still not allowing Springer his voice," you're not exactly an  _ average sized _ mech, if ya get my drift... You've got a longer.. Er... Reach than most."

 

Kup dropped his servo, but continued talking.

 

"You're a triple changer, kid- something the quints themselves never designed nor intended to design. You're... Rather large for an Autobot and I'm... Well... In comparison.."

 

"Petite."

 

Kup snorted again. "Yeah... That."

 

Springer's digits spread from one another to feel more of Kup's midsection and the veteran shuddered.

 

"Looks like we were a compatible set," Kup grumbled to himself. 

Thinking on it a bit more, he was shocked really. It was so rare for conditions to be just right between two interfacing  mechs he had started to believe it was actually impossible, an old legend with no merit. Fems were always susceptible, so long as they had a big enough mech willing to break through the layered barriers...

Even some of Kup's largest partners (Springer wasn't  _ the _ largest, but he was big) had failed to activate the old programs and open his valve to its full potential.

But, if he was to be honest, he had been.. Reckless with Springer. Allowing himself to feel things and open up in ways he didn't know he was still capable of, several times, in fact. If Springer had inadvertently done the same... 

Kup was certain he had.

They had always had a connection, something that went just a bit beyond mentor and student. Whenever one was injured or in jeopardy, the other was often compelled to aid them and stay by their side.

Kup cracked a grin. Evidence of that was clear- Prowl's jaw could attest, having taken Springer's right hook when Kup had been moved and rebuilt without anyone consulting him first.

There were several other incidents as well, many that saw Kup at Springer's berthside instead. Perhaps it all had an effect and there were ways of producing sparklings voluntarily (or accidentally), without being 'broken' in the process....

 

Springer's helm falling to his shoulder rattled Kup from his musings. He felt the green mech smile against his plating, warm servos still pressed under his chassis.

 

Kup brought his arms up to rest on Springer in return, processor trying to sort through facts and feelings alike. One of the main things rushing through his system was an odd sort of relief that Springer might actually be happy for the sudden twist- even if Kup wasn't sure how he felt about it yet.

 

Kup was just allowing his optics to shutter closed when Springer jolted- head snapping up and servos gripping tightly at the metal under them.

 

From his expression, Kup was able to deduce Springer had processed a bit more of his tale and he braced himself for it.

 

"Wait," Springer choked through a strained vocalizer," if there were casualties... And only the quintessons know how to... Kup, isn't this a  _ bad _ thing?"

 

The green mech moved his servos to the sides of Kup's helm, holding him there and ensuring he couldn't avoid optic contact.

A twisted sort of smile worked its way over Kup's derma as he watched the light flicker in Springer's optics.

 

"Eheh. I suppose you  _ could _ say that.."

 

The color rapidly drained from Springer's faceplates.

 

"Kup.." He was obviously struggling with what he was trying to say, but managed to blurt,"I don't want to lose you! Not even for for this,"  much to Kup's surprise. 

"I-is there some way to s-stop it? It's great to know we're compatible and all but- Primus,  _ why are you laughing _ ??"

 

Kup could feel his frame vibrating from the force of his chuckles. Springer was a smart kid, but like so many of Kup's underlings, he didn't quiiiite pay attention. Not that Kup had been explicitly clear, but really, one little word often changed so much.

 

"Yeah," he managed after a klik, repeating his earlier thoughts for Springer's benefit, "there's a way to stop it, a coupla ways actually. 

I could've pulled up a manual termination program and expelled the transfluid my system stored, though it would've rendered me a bit woozy for several cycles...

Considering the fact that I failed to do so, however, the options have dwindled. 

We could go talk to Perceptor or First Aid and have them manually remove it- as long as they're careful there shouldn't be lasting damage...  Or if  _ that _ don't work, could always wait a while and have someone beat it outta me. Not my favorite option."

 

Springer's faceplates couldn't grow any paler.

 

"Please tell me you're being sarcastic... If there isn't a way to-"

 

Kup vented harsly, moving to smack the green mech's helm.

 

"You dumbaft! I'm dead serious!

Sparklings can be terminated if need be, but that doesn't mean it's pleasant."

 

Kup went quiet for a spell, but Springer didn't interrupt the teal mech's thoughts.

 

"I... don't think I wanna do that though- not just because it would be unpleasant."

 

"But, Kup! You'll... You'll die if you.. Won't you?"

 

Springer's face twisted with a pain Kup hadn't expected to see. It halted his next bout of laughter, but Kup still felt slightly humored. 

 

"Ah, maybe. Old as I am, I might die if we try to remove it. Who knows," he shrugged. "I don't."

 

Kup covered Springer's mouth with a careful digit to prevent a retort as he continued.

 

"But what I DO know is that the quints  _ used _ to be the only ones who know how to care for and deliver sparklings safely with this method."

 

The green wrecker's question was written all too plainly on his face.

Kup sighed.

 

"At the time,  _ at the time _ I said, Kid. Try t' pay more attention will ya?

You think that we've been totally in the dark about reproduction and the survival of sparklings for all this time?"

 

Shaking his helm out of Springer's grip, Kup shifted his servo again, this time to press softly into Springer's cheek.

 

"Nah. Incidents were bound to happen now and then, and some of us have been around long enough to see it. Survival rates have dramatically increased over the past couple'a billion years..."

 

"Buuut," Springer prodded, confusing the older mech.

 

"Huh? But what, kid?"

 

The green mech looked as if he wanted to smirk, but was held off by a heavy thought on his processor.

 

"That's what I'm asking," he chided gently. "It seems as if you're leaving something out, or maybe I'm just not getting it.."

 

Kup blinked at Springer, who vented and looked away.

 

"Kup..." he began, struggling to find the right way to phrase his thoughts, "Well.. You've been... Awfully reactive. Like there's more to it than that- to what's going on. Or maybe I'm underacting... Not properly knowing what you know. Is there another danger or other things to consider? Primus, tell me there's more to consider."

 

Blinking again, Kup shifted uncomfortably.

 

"Primus, I dunno, Kid... This is all new to me too. I mean... We're both  _ mechs _ for cryin' out loud... And I've seen FEMS in this position, helped with a delivery myself vorns ago... And a termination..."

 

Shaking his helm, the veteran continued, "it ain't pretty... We also discovered that usually if a sparkling is terminated, it can ruin ya. Not just mentally- because it is hard if you don't catch it early, but physically... She wasn't ready for a sparkling then, watching her sister struggle like that... And when she was, even with the same partner, she could no longer activate the protocols."

 

"Woah, woah, Kup slow down..."

Springer tilted Kup's head back up, "I'm not  _ in _ your head, remember? One thing at a time... Start over. What about us being mechs?"

 

Kup rolled his optics, ex venting, but complied, sorting through all the stuff in his processor.

 

"Right... Well I told ya fems are always susceptible to.. If there is a much larger mech involved that can break through barriers and locks and activate that dormant programming.. And that I've seen it happen a few times, though it is really rare...

I didn't tell ya that I've never seen a mech in this situation... Small or no...

It's.. Strange. Shocking. Even for me... Not that it doesn't make sense that you could break through barriers being as large as you are... But that you didn't.. break anything."

 

"Huh?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this chapter down because it was getting too long.


	5. And Life Goes On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mechs complicate things.. but that's not necessarily a bad thing.

Primus this Kid was going to kill him. Everyone always needed a trail of breadcrumbs to follow.

Kup offlined his optics, tired of seeing Springer's confused expression.

 

"Springer," he gruffed, "I'm a mech.. You're a mech... It is incredibly rare, practically a nonexistent happening, for those with our programming to... 

What I'm trying to say is..."

 

Kup squirmed. He had no idea how to explain what was going through his head. 

Actually, that was a lie. He knew perfectly well what he could say that would make sense, but he was frightened of it. More frightened because he knew admitting it was open territory. Springer obviously felt just as strongly for Kup as Kup did for him, but it meant more than that. Feelings alone did not make two mechs compatible. There was a deeper meaning to Kup's sudden involuntary activation of reproductive programming, and he knew it.

Kup also knew that because he was a mech, and not a fem, there were more risks involved with carrying a spark (ironically enough, as fems were highly susceptible to complications anyway), and even more potential issues with denying the sparkling housing. Where a fem's body could purge excess spark energy with the most common side effect being difficulty ever carrying again, a mech doing the same could lose much more if he waited too long. And Kup had waited too long. The spark had already formed before he made the decision to unshutter the lock holding a tiny bit of Springer's transfluid, the tiniest bit of spark energy, deep inside of him.

No matter which route Kup chose to take, there was a chance he could cease to function, permanently.... Springer would be devastated.

 

Kup's optics were still offline, so when Springer leaned forward and brushed their lip plating together he was incredibly startled. A shocked gasp left him and, by default, granted Springer's glossa access to his mouth.

The green mech's arms wrapped around Kup's frame and a large servo curled around the back of his helm, trapping him. The older wrecker would have returned his optics to functioning mode, but he would have shuttered them anyway for what the kiss was doing to his body.

Springer had leaned further over Kup, making him arch back slightly, but was holding him so tenderly. It made Kup all too aware of how much trust they gave one another, and of how well they really knew each other. Arched like that, Kup was vulnerable, open.. Compliant even. Completely at Springer's mercy due to being unbalanced.

Kup managed to turn his head away and break the kiss, but Springer didn't let up, instead opting to go after Kup's exposed neck cables.

 

"Primus, kid," Kup whimpered when Springer bit down on one if the larger lines, "what's gotten into you? I haven't- haah~"

 

Cable worried between dentae was very distracting. Kup squirmed, blindly trying to push Springer away without any success.

 

"Springer," he croaked, "I-I haven't answered your question! What're you-"

 

The larger mech hummed against Kup's neck, promoting another small noise, but he let up. Springer licked along the cable, for reasons Kup could only guess at, before replying.

 

"Mm not with words, no... But Kup-"

He laughed, a solumn sound more than joyful, "- you left your em field open..."

 

As if to prove his point, Springer's em field brushed Kup's, flicking gently along and entwining with the other's.

Oh. 

Kup shivered. He hadn't realized. He had completely forgotten he'd also left his barriers and firewalls down, allowing Springer to sense and feel everything he felt. The more Kup focused, the clearer his intentions were, the easier it was for Springer to read and understand him.

He didn't have to  _ say _ anything, Despite his 'not in your head' comment, Springer  _ would _ know if Kup thought about it hard enough.

 

Said mech yelped as Springer bit down on his neck cabling again, this time with a near-desperate force.

 

Kup was confused. If Springer knew what he had been thinking... Why was he responding this way? Sure, there was a spark- a tiny, growing life they both contributed to making together through a very intimate process- but Kup was going to be in danger of dying because of it.

It was Springer's turn to whimper, sending the sound vibrating along the length of Kup's cabling.

The green mech eased his jaw away, soothing the damage he had caused with a flick of his glossa before pulling away.

Kup activated his optics and blinked blurrily, trying to get a visual of Springer's expression.

 

Springer didn't allow him the visual, instead bringing his derma to Kup's audio receptors.

 

"I know," he whispered, "and I'm afraid of that..."

 

Kup cautiously vented, unsure of what to do or say. He was still confused.

 

"But, Kup..."

 

He twitched, not having expected Springer to continue.

 

"Kup.."

 

Springer's em field curled around Kup as his own firewalls dropped, granting the teal mech the same privilege of knowing and understanding intent beyond words.

 

Kup felt the wrecker's swell of emotions strongest, the fear, the pain, the worry... but beyond that, there was thought and... A sense of being he was unfamiliar with. Even in his old age, few had ever born so much in front of Kup, and never so close nor so willingly. He felt overwhelmed.

He sensed Springer's intention before he initiated anything, so this time Kup was prepared for the deep kiss the wrecker offered. What he was not prepared for was the swell of one particular emotion coupled with a thought so undeniably strong it bled into everything that was  _ Springer _ .

Kup's digits dug so hard into Springer's chassis they left indents. 

 

**_'I love you.'_ **

 

Kup tried to hold his feelings back. His revelation much newer to him than Springer's was for himself. Something he had subconsciously tried to deny and shove off as caring for a student and nothing more for so many vorns.

He tried, but he couldn't contain it. There was no way to hide it now. 

Kup whined into Springer's mouth and the green mech swallowed it eagerly, hugging Kup tighter and easing him back just a bit more, begging Kup to open up, expose himself as well.

Everything burst forth in a huge rush that left the both of them breathless and clinging just a bit too tight to the other.

 

All the years Kup had spent with the wrecker at his side, in front of, and even behind him came into sharp focus. An immediate fondness had been there, something he had allowed with curiosity, that just kept growing- through the snide remarks and the jokes and the orders... The countless injuries and close calls... it being  _ Springer _ who had saved him from the irradiated planet when others wanted to leave him, and who visited as often as he could and had decked Prowl for performing a procedure without his knowledge... It being Springer who had been injured for Kup's sake and under his eye time and time again, saving him from having to experience it himself. Spring was... Everything to Kup. His leader, his student, his friend, his savior, his lover and so much more.

Everything crashed through Kup and into Springer who reciprocated in kind right back.

They didn't have to go through the motions to be bonded. They already were, in all ways but one now.

Nothing that happened, nothing that they could do or that happened to either of them would prevent the other from moving heaven and stars to keep them there, right where they needed to be. Down to their last intake, as sure as the night sky, they would always be one another's.

 

It was all so awfully romantic and mushy. If he could find where Springer ended and he started, Kup would have snorted. He wasn't the romantic type. He was an old, OLD hardened warrior that had literally been to and through the pit and back again. 

Springer was a bit more into the mushy stuff, but he'd always maintained a clear head about it… because he already had his mate in sight.

Oh primus, it all made sense now. Curse him for not seeing it sooner. There was always a plan. The scheme of things was set by vector sigma himself and played out just how they were supposed to.

Kup finally manage to intake, his gasp sharp and loud. Springer exvented at the same time and they slowly came back to themselves, somehow more whole than they had been before.

 

“Kup,” Springer sounded breathless. He reached up to place his servo on Kup’s cheek and the veteran listed into it.

 

“Ah,” he croaked back, “what a mess… this.. Ain't gonn’ be easy, Kid.”

 

Springer actually cracked a smile, his em field rippling with a multitude of feelings.

“No one said ‘worth it’ also had to be ‘easy.’”

 

This time Kup did snort. Well,he wasn't wrong.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my works? Wanna drop me a line? Find me on Tumblr!!  
> ending-to-begin.tumblr.com
> 
> Wanna help me keep writing? Buy me a coffee!!
> 
> Ko-fi.com/endingtobegin
> 
>  
> 
> Neither work for you?  
> Kudos give me life <3 <3 <3


End file.
